L'Enchantement des Jumeaux
by Merydhrae
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley sont de grands farceurs et de vrais génies. Vous connaissez certainement toutes leurs inventions délirantes, mais savez-vous quel à été leur plus grand exploit à Poudlard? Avoir réussi à ensorceler des enseignants dans la salle des profs durant leur 4e année, sans se faire prendre, et à leur faire perdre la mémoire. Dialogues décalés et délire en perspective.
1. Acte I

L'ENCHANTEMENT DES JUMEAUX

**Situation**

Année 1992-1993, lors des événements de la Chambre des Secrets. Après avoir épuisé tous les secrets de la carte des Maraudeurs, FRED et GEORGE décident de s'amuser autrement, surtout vu l'ambiance un peu glauque qui règne dans l'école depuis Halloween. Après de longues recherches infructueuses, ils trouvent un nouveau passage secret qui mène du premier étage à la salle des professeurs via un vieux couloir humide. L'intérêt ? Et bien personne ne semble connaître son existence, et FRED et GEORGE peuvent rester cachés derrière un tableau pour voir tout ce qui se passe dans la salle des profs, sans être repérés. Sauf que, si les enseignants de Poudlard sont particulièrement barbants et ennuyants pendant leur cours selon les jumeaux, ils le sont encore plus quand ils se retrouvent ensemble. Pour mettre un peu de piment, ils « droguent » volontairement les enseignants présents dans la salle en versant des potions d'amnésie et de confusion dans le thé et le café à disposition. Ce qui se passe ensuite ? Et bien ils ont hâte de le découvrir !

**Personnages**

FRED et GEORGE bien évidemment puisque ce sont les « auteurs » de tout cela.

Severus ROGUE, Minerva MCGONAGALL, Filius FLITWICK, Sibylle TRELAWNEY, Gilderoy LOCKHART, Pomona CHOURAVE et Rubeus HAGRID que l'on ne présente plus.

Kathleen FOSTER, OC de cette histoire, employée du Ministère envoyée pour s'entretenir avec Albus DUMBLEDORE et savoir ce qui se passe à Poudlard depuis le début d'année suite à plusieurs fuites concernant les attaques étranges.

ACTE I

**Dans le passage secret, à l'abri des regards.**

FRED : _(cherchant à s'installer convenablement sur le banc)_ George, pousse toi un petit peu je n'ai pas de place tu vois bien !

GEORGE : _(se poussant tant bien que mal pour faire de la place à son frère)_ Faudrait penser à perdre du poids frangin ! On dirait que tu as doublé de volume depuis les fêtes de fin d'année !

FRED : Excuse moi mais tout le monde ne fait pas attention à sa ligne pour plaire à Angelina Johnson.

GEORGE : La ferme !

FRED : Toi la ferme !

GEORGE : _(se tournant vers l'ouverture donnant sur la salle des profs)_ Chut ! Ça va bientôt commencer.

FRED : On va s'éclater.

GEORGE : J'ai trop hâte de voir ça.

FRED : _(sortant un paquet de confiserie de son sac à dos)_ Regarde, j'ai même apporté des maïs éclatés. Pour changer un peu des bonbons de chez Honeydukes.

GEORGE : Pop corn. Les moldus disent Pop corn ! Pff t'y connais vraiment rien.

FRED : Inutile de te la péter, tu es aussi nul que moi au cours d'Études des Moldus !

GEORGE : Quelle matière sans intérêt franchement. Surtout qu'on a déjà tout ce qu'il faut à la maison avec papa.

FRED : C'est clair. Alors il y a qui pour le moment ?

GEORGE : Je vois cette vieille chouette de McGonagall qui en est déjà à sa deuxième tasse de thé. Chourave et Flitwick en ont bu aussi et sont en pleine conversation un peu plus loin.

FRED : Et Rogue ?

GEORGE : On s'est pas planté pendant nos observations, on dirait qu'il a horreur du thé. Mais il a déjà pris une grande tasse de café depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il va être complètement à la ramasse haha.

FRED : Génial ! J'espère que Lockhart va se pointer aussi ! Ce serait tellement plus drôle avec lui.

GEORGE : C'est clair.

FRED : Ah regarde ! La porte s'ouvre, quelqu'un vient !

Dans la salle des profs.

LOCKHART : _(entrant dans la salle toujours avec entrain, déposant sur un table quelques uns de ses livres et le courrier de ses admiratrices)_ Bien le bonjour à vous tous chers collègues ! Quelle journée magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ?

MCGONAGALL : _(lançant un regard noir très furtivement, les lèvres pincées)_ Bonjour Gilderoy. C'est une bien belle journée en effet, malheureusement entachée par l'attaque de ce pauvre Justin Finch-Fletchley.

LOCKHART : Oui j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. Quelle horreur, ce pauvre garçon ! Il était à Poufsouffle c'est bien cela ?

ROGUE : _(ricane méchamment sans quitter son journal des yeux, toujours assis dans son fauteuil) _Il est évident que c'est un élève de Poufsouffle. Il n'y a qu'un élève de cette maison pour…

CHOURAVE : _(devenant rouge de colère)_ Ne commencez pas Severus ! Si vous me lancez sur ce sujet là vous allez le regretter.

ROGUE : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais craindre d'une personne comme vous Pomona.

MCGONAGALL : Severus, ça suffit ! Faites nous le plaisir de garder vos allusions pour vous cette fois-ci je vous en prie. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, la situation est grave.

CHOURAVE : Merci Minerva.

ROGUE : _(se donnant finalement la peine de regarder ses collègues, un rictus mauvais dessiné au coin des lèvres)_ Milles excuses Minerva, vous avez raison. D'ailleurs cet idiot de Finch-Fletchley n'a pas été le seul à se faire prendre. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la première victime a été Mr. Crivey. Mais dans quelle maison est-il déjà ? Ah oui ça y est, ça me revient…

MCGONAGALL : _(fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings avant de remettre ses lunettes convenablement sur son nez)_ Severus vous êtes vraiment infecte.

ROGUE : Je ne fais que constater les choses.

TRELAWNEY : _(assise dans son coin depuis le début, sa boule de cristal devant les yeux)_ Ces attaques n'ont rien à voir avec les répartitions, ce sont l'alignement des astres et des étoiles qui ont conduits à ces tragédies et qui…

ROGUE : _(la coupant tout de suite après avoir levé les yeux au ciel)_ Quand aura besoin que vous lisiez dans vos feuilles de thé pour savoir qui va se faire attaquer ensuite, on vous demandera votre avis Sibylle…

MCGONAGALL : Severus enfin ! Vous êtes vraiment d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

FLITWICK : _(avec un petit air amusé)_ Vous voulez dire plus que d'habitude ?

ROGUE : _(lançant un regard noir à Flitwick avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Trelawney)_ Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? D'habitude vous restez cloitrée dans votre tour.

MCGONAGALL : C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Après cette nouvelle attaque, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux qu'elle reste seule avant les cours et entre les interclasses. Et puis Albus voulait nous parler ce matin.

LOCKHART : _(s'installant devant le petit bureau et sortant sa plume pour commencer à répondre à ses courriers)_ Je pense que vous exagérez Minerva. À mon avis, la situation n'est pas si grave.

MCGONAGALL : Pas si grave ?

LOCKHART : Mais oui enfin, réfléchissez ! Toute cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets et de Monstre millénaire n'est qu'une mise en scène. Pour moi ce n'est qu'une mauvaise farce.

ROGUE : _(refermant son journal vigoureusement et se levant de son fauteuil pour aller se servir une autre tasse de café)_ Et une fois de plus vous nous gratifiez d'une de vos affirmations dénuée de sens et d'intérêt. Aucun élève, aussi doué soit-il, arriverait à pétrifier quelqu'un, et encore moins un fantôme.

LOCKHART : _(faignant de pouvoir tenir tête à Rogue)_ Et qu'en savez-vous ?

ROGUE : Parce que moi même je ne pourrais pas y arriver. Alors je doute sincèrement que ce soit à la portée d'un septième année, ou de n'importe quel élève de cette école.

LOCKHART : _(tentant une réplique ironique malgré la peur que lui inspire son collègue)_ Oui bien sûr. Parce que tout le monde sait que c'est vous le plus intelligent, le plus brillant, le plus puissant ici.

ROGUE : _(notant l'ironie mais faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu)_ Après Albus, en effet.

LOCKHART : Je pense que nous avons tous nos qualités et nos atouts ici Severus. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous avons été choisi pour enseigner dans cette école.

ROGUE : Pour les autres peut-être, et encore. Mais vous sincèrement, je ne vois pas quel pourrait être votre atout si ce n'est réussir à répondre à toutes vos admiratrices en un temps record.

LOCKHART : Vous êtes jaloux ?

Flitwick ne peut réprimer un petit rire alors que McGonagall s'étouffe avec sa gorgée de thé. Cela ne semble cependant pas perturber le Maître des Potions.

ROGUE : Jaloux? De vous ? Et de ces petites sorcières pré-pubères et écervelées qui ne cessent de vous écrire pour vous demander des photos dédicacées? C'est bien mal me connaître, Lockhart.

LOCKHART : Je vous signale que la moyenne d'âge de mes admiratrices est de 25 ans.

ROGUE : _(lançant un petit rire cynique avant de se rassoir dans son fauteuil) _Ravi pour vous.

**Dans le passage secret.**

FRED : Tu crois qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ?

GEORGE : J'en sais rien. On est venu quelques fois surtout pour voir quelle technique serait la plus adaptée pour le charme de confusion et d'amnésie mais l'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi électrique.

FRED : _(reprenant une grande poignée de pop corn sans quitter les professeurs des yeux) _C'est à cause de cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets. Ils sont tous sur les nerfs.

GEORGE : Tu sais quand est ce que ça va faire effet ?

FRED : Ca ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

GEORGE : _(lançant tout excité)_ J'espère que ça va marcher !

FRED : Bien sûr que ça va marcher ! C'est Rogue qui a préparé les Potions, et il ne se trompe jamais !

GEORGE : Oui mais on ne sait pas vraiment ce que va donner le mélange des deux potions, amnésie et confusion, dans d'aussi grandes doses. Et surtout quel effet ça va avoir sur eux.

FRED : L'effet sera différent pour chacun je pense. Souviens toi quand on a testé le mélange sur Angelina, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer parce qu'elle se souvenait plus de son nom ni de où elle était. Percy, lui, n'arrêtait pas de bafouiller et oubliait tout ce qu'il venait de dire au bout de deux minutes.

GEORGE : C'est vrai c'était hilarant ! Surtout quand il avait fait son petit discours de Préfet dans la Salle Commune.

FRED : Tu crois qu'il nous en veut encore d'ailleurs ?

GEORGE : Je pense qu'il va nous en vouloir pendant longtemps. Ce qui est bizarre par contre c'est qu'on n'ait pas reçu de Beuglante de Maman.

FRED : Elle a peut-être cru qu'on avait réussi la préparation des Potions nous même. Et elle était fière !

GEORGE : _(avec un sourire mauvais dessiné sur ses lèvres)_ Oui ça doit être ça.

FRED : Et sinon tu n'as pas oublié de lancer le sortilège sur la porte de la salle ?

GEORGE : Bien sûr que non ! Dès que ça aura commencé, si un élève ou un autre professeur s'approche de là, avant de frapper il se souviendra, ou croira se souvenir plutôt, qu'il a quelque chose d'important à faire ailleurs et partira.

FRED : Une nouvelle idée brillante que l'on a eu.

GEORGE : Merci à Flitwick de nous avoir appris ce sort.

FRED : Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionnera avec Dumbledore s'il rapplique.

GEORGE : On verra bien. De toute façon ils ne sauront jamais qu'on était derrière tout ça.

**Dans la salle des profs.**

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, tous les enseignants se retournent. Il faut dire que mise à part les élèves, personne ne frappe bien évidemment avant de venir ici. Et aucun élève n'est assez téméraire pour venir déranger les professeurs avant l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

MCGONAGALL : _(cachant sa surprise)_ Entrez.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une jeune femme dans l'encadrement. Même pas la trentaine ou tout juste, des cheveux châtains attachés en chignon avec quelques mèches entourant son visage, des yeux d'un bleu étrangement sombre lui donnant l'air sévère, la silhouette fine et élégante. Elle s'avance dans la salle suivit de près par Hagrid.

MCGONAGALL : _(l'air légèrement hautain en la voyant entrer)_ On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

HAGRID : Pardon de vous déranger Professeurs. Mais cette jeune femme vient d'arriver au château et…

FOSTER : _(coupant le garde chasse sans ménagement)_ Kathleen Foster. Je suis là pour m'entretenir avec le directeur.

LOCKHART : (se levant précipitamment de sa chaise pour aller la saluer) Gilderoy Lockhart, pour vous servir. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, je me ferais une joie de vous aider.

Rogue lève les yeux au ciel avant de détailler un peu plus la jeune femme du regard. McGonagall a de nouveau les lèvres pincées et le regard sévère, elle ne semble pas apprécier la nouvelle venue. Chourave ne supportant pas le conflit reste dans son coin à siroter sa tasse de thé. Flitwick regarde la scène avec intérêt, Trelawney est repartit depuis longtemps dans son monde.

FOSTER : _(retirant vigoureusement sa main de celle de Lockhart) _Je viens de vous le dire, ce que je veux c'est m'entretenir avec Albus Dumbledore.

Elle jette un coup d'œil dans la salle des profs, et après avoir regardé chaque enseignant une fraction de seconde, elle continue de balayer la pièce du regard au cas où le directeur se cacherait dans un coin.

MCGONAGALL : Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas là. De quoi s'agit-il exactement?

FOSTER : _(avec un regard froid et calculateur)_ Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas.

MCGONAGALL : _(piquée au vif et commençant à perdre patience)_ Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de cette école. Je serai tenue informée de votre discussion de toute façon.

FOSTER : Cela m'est égal. Il me semble avoir précisé que c'était avec le directeur que je devais m'entretenir, et non avec son second.

Rogue laisse entendre un petit ricanement moqueur à peine perceptible mais néanmoins entendu par toute l'assemblée. Hagrid ne semble pas trop à l'aise et Chourave tente de calmer les esprits en se levant et en servant deux tasses de thé.

CHOURAVE : Allons allons inutile de nous énerver. Tenez, prenez donc une bonne tasse de thé, je suis sûre que cette histoire va pouvoir s'arranger rapidement.

FOSTER : _(acceptant la tasse et buvant ensuite une grande gorgée de thé)_ Ah merci ce n'est pas de refus.

CHOURAVE : Tenez, prenez en une aussi Hagrid.

HAGRID : Merci Professeur Chourave. Vous n'auriez pas un petit remontant pour ajouter à…_(s'arrête en voyant le regard noir de McGonagall et commence à boire également)._

MCGONAGALL : _(se tournant vers Foster, sans se démonter) _Si c'est vraiment au directeur que vous voulez parler, vous devriez plutôt vous rendre dans son bureau.

FOSTER : Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Vous pensez bien que je me suis déjà rendue à son bureau, et qu'il n'y est pas.

HAGRID : _(très mal à l'aise et semblant se sentir coupable de la situation)_ C'est là-bas que je l'ai croisé Professeur. Je lui ai dis que le Professeur Dumbledore serait peut-être dans cette salle et je l'ai mené jusqu'ici.

MCGONAGALL : _(lançant un regard aussi doux que possible)_ Vous avez bien fait Hagrid, ne vous en faite pas. _(Reprenant son air sévère en se tournant vers Foster)_ Nous n'aimons pas voir se promener librement dans les couloirs des personnes extérieures à l'école.

FOSTER : Pourtant j'en aurais le droit.

MCGONAGALL : Je vous demande pardon ?

FOSTER : Je suis mandatée par le Ministre de la Magie lui même, pour enquêter et faire la lumière sur ce qui se passe dans cette école et sur la mauvaise gestion du Professeur Dumbledore, suite aux événements récents.

ROGUE : _(semblant soudainement perdre son sang froid)_ La mauvaise gestion du Professeur Dumbledore?

FOSTER : _(se tournant vers Rogue, n'ayant pas vraiment fais attention à lui jusque là)_ Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous pensiez peut-être que le Ministère ignorait tout de ce qui se passe ici ?

Rogue ne répond rien, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir. Flitwick et McGonagall se jettent un regard furtif, l'air inquiet.

FOSTER : _(poursuivant sur sa lancée pour montrer son autorité dans les lieux une bonne fois pour toute)_ De nombreuses rumeurs circulent déjà, sur cette histoire – que je trouve personnellement absurde – de Chambre des Secrets et de Monstre sanguinaire.

LOCKHART : Ah je vous remercie ! Content de vous l'entendre dire. Cela fais des mois que j'essaye de leur expliquer que cette histoire est ridicule et que…

FOSTER : _(l'interrompant à son tour sans s'excuser et en lui lançant un regard noir)_ Il n'empêche, que deux élèves ont été attaqué, deux nés-moldus qui plus est ! Sans parler de ce chat et du fantôme.

MCGONAGALL : Comment est ce que…

FOSTER : Comment est ce que je suis au courant ? Encore une fois vous démontrez que les personnes travaillant ici se sentent supérieures aux employés du Ministère. Nous savons absolument tout de ce qui se passe ici.

MCGONAGALL: _(sur un léger ton de défi)_ Ah oui, absolument tout ?

FOSTER : Exact. Albus Dumbledore va devoir s'expliquer sur toutes ces attaques, et donner des raisons expliquant pourquoi rien n'a encore été fait pour y remédier. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne puisse plus gérer la situation dans cette école.

ROGUE : _(se levant, hors de lui)_ Comment osez-vous !?

FOSTER : _(s'approchant de Rogue pour lui faire face)_ Je vous demande pardon ?

ROGUE : Comment osez-vous faire de telles accusations ?

FOSTER : Je ne fais que constater ce qui se passe. Beaucoup pense que Dumbledore n'est plus à la hauteur, il se fait vieux et…

ROGUE : Je vous interdis de parler de lui de la sorte !

FOSTER : _(commençant à s'énerver sérieusement)_ Vous m'interdisez ? Mais pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez ?

ROGUE : C'est Dumbledore qui maintient un semblant d'ordre ici face à cette crise sans précédent.

HAGRID : Le Professeur Rogue a raison. Sans Dumbledore ici, il y aurait déjà eu des morts.

FOSTER : _(passant de Hagrid à Rogue, une lueur folle dans les yeux) _Oh ? Le Professeur Rogue ? _(posant les yeux sur son avant-bras gauche)_ Le fameux Severus Rogue ? L'ancien Mangemort qui a embobiné tout le monde pour ne pas être enfermé à Azkaban. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous défendez Dumbledore maintenant. C'est lui qui vous a évité la prison.

ROGUE : Ca n'a absolument rien à voir je…

FOSTER : Je ne veux rien savoir. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela.

LOCKHART : _(avec un rire nerveux)_ Un Mangemort ? Non vous devez faire erreur. Aucun Mangemort ne pourrait avoir un poste ici ce serait…

FOSTER : Dites moi une bonne fois pour toute où se trouve le Professeur Dumbledore !

FLITWICK : Ca vous arrive parfois de laisser les gens terminer leurs phrases ?

LOCKHART : _(perdu dans ses pensées en faisant les cents pas dans son coin) _Non mais vraiment, un Mangemort ? Je n'ai pas signé pour me retrouver au même endroit qu'un Mangemort je…

ROGUE : Taisez-vous Lockhart.

MCGONAGALL : Il n'y a pas de Mangemort ici Gilderoy.

FOSTER : _(se tournant vers toute l'assemblée)_ Je vois que je n'aurais aucune aide de votre part. Est ce que vous pouvez au moins m'indiquer le chemin de la Grande Salle pour que je ne me perde pas dans ce château ?

LOCKHART : …trouve cela incompréhensible. Il faudrait que j'ai une conversation avec Dumbledore parce que…

ROGUE : Si vous la bouclez pas rapidement Lockhart je sens que je vais perdre mon sang froid.

FLITWICK : Ca y est il a perdu la tête.

FOSTER : Est ce que vous m'écoutez au moins ?

LOCKHART :…franchement il pourrait attaquer n'importe qui comme ça en pleine nuit. (S'assoit finalement sur un des bords de la table) Ce serait terrible. Par Merlin. Mais peut-être que toutes ces attaques…

ROGUE et FOSTER: _(en cœur) _La ferme !

FLITWICK : _(un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage)_ Et bien on dirait que vous avez finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente tous les deux. Vous n'êtes pas si différents en réalité.

ROGUE : Arrêtez de déblatérer des conneries de la sorte Filius.

FOSTER : Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais vous avez complètement perdu la tête. Je ne ressemble en rien à cet être méprisable et antipathique.

ROGUE : _(se tournant vers Foster qui est à moins d'un mètre de lui et prenant l'air hautain)_ Méprisable et antipathique ? Vous vous êtes regardée dans un miroir avant de me dire ça ?

FOSTER : Ah oui ? Et qui monte sur ses grands chevaux là pour tenter de montrer sa supériorité ?

ROGUE : _(se frottant le front, sentant arriver une affreuse migraine)_ Faites attention je commence vraiment à perdre patience.

FOSTER : Attention à quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Appeler Dumbledore pour qu'il vous vienne en aide comme la dernière fois ? Faites donc, ça m'arrangerait !

FLITWICK : _(grandement amusé par la situation) _Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ? A votre avis, lors d'un rendez-vous galant, lequel des deux se mettrait à crier en premier ?

MCGONAGALL : Ce n'est pas le moment Filius…

ROGUE et FOSTER : _(de nouveau en cœur)_ Rendez-vous galant ?

TRELAWNEY : _(cherchant frénétiquement dans ses poches)_ Attendez je peux vous dire cela tout de suite !

ROGUE : Sibylle arrêtez vos conneries et rangez vos feuilles de thé ! Il n'y aura pas de rendez-vous galant.

FOSTER : C'est évident ! Parce que je n'accepterais jamais de sortir avec vous ! Même si on m'offrait 10 000 gallions pour ça !

Rogue, fou de rage, est sur le point de répliquer, prenant une grande inspiration. Il se ravise aussitôt, et lève un sourcil, surpris.

ROGUE : Ah bon ? Pas même pour 10 000 gallions ?

FOSTER : _(heureuse de l'effet qu'elle a produit, s'avance un peu plus jusqu'à être presque collé à Rogue et susurre à son oreille)_ Pas même pour tout l'or du monde.

Rogue, vexé et blessé dans son amour propre lui lance un regard glacial. Il ne s'éloigne pas de la jeune fille pour autant, il ne peut pas, le fauteuil est juste derrière lui. Ah moins qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment envie ?

La seconde d'après un grand bruit de fracas se fait entendre, puis un second et un troisième; le bruit des tasses de thé qui se fracassent au sol. McGonagall se pose contre le mur avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, endormie, idem pour Lockhart sur la table et Chourave un peu plus loin près de la cheminée. Flitwick et Trelawney également, chacun sur leur chaise respective. Rogue, sous l'effet des potions, a perdu l'équilibre et se retrouve assis dans son fauteuil. Foster, qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'éloigner s'effondre sur lui, assise sur ses genoux, la tête posée sur son épaule.

HAGRID : _(ahuri par ce qui vient de se produire)_ Mais enfin qu'est ce que…

Les potions ont finalement raison de lui aussi, et il s'effondre de la même manière sur le sol, quoi que plus lourdement bien évidemment.

**Dans le passage secret.**

FRED : Oh non merde putain ! Au moment où il se passait trop de choses intéressantes ! Fais chier bordel !

GEORGE : Mais arrête d'être vulgaire comme ça ! Ca va être encore mieux après ! Moi j'ai trop flippé j'ai cru que les potions ne feraient pas effet sur Hagrid. Vu sa carrure et sa condition de demi-géant…

FRED : Ouais c'est vrai on a eu chaud. T'imagine s'il était sorti pour raconter ce qui s'était passé ?

GEORGE : On aurait eu la plus grosse punition de notre scolarité je pense.

FRED : De l'histoire de Poudlard même !

GEORGE : Carrément.

FRED : Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

GEORGE : Pas grand chose. Y a plus qu'à attendre que les Potions fassent effet et qu'ils se réveillent. Et ensuite…

FRED : Que le spectacle commence !


	2. Acte II

ACTE II

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que tous ne reprennent connaissance. La première est McGonagall, qui se relève péniblement en s'appuyant sur le mur, remettant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

MCGONAGALL : Mais enfin qu'est ce qui se passe ici…

Flitwick se réveille à son tour, complètement paumé et Trelawney, bien que légèrement déstabilisée, est toujours égale à elle-même.

TRELAWNEY : Quel est donc cet endroit étrange ? Je ne me souviens pas être déjà venue ici. Il y a un karma étrange ici, de mauvaises ondes émanent de partout, de chacun d'entre vous. Il faut toutes les chasser. _(en agitant les bras)_ Oust ! Oust !

MCGONAGALL : Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

TRELAWNEY : Je…heu…je ne suis pas sûre.

FLITWICK : En voilà une qui a perdu la tête. Est ce que vous vous êtes cognée en perdant connaissance ma chère ?

TRELAWNEY : Ohhh ! _(s'approchant en dévisageant Flitwick)_ Mais quel genre de créature êtes vous exactement ?

FLITWICK : Créature ? Mais je ne vous permets pas enfin ! Je suis un homme ! Bien que plus petit que la moyenne certes mais tout de même !

Lockhart roule sur la table, perdu dans l'un de ses rêves, et s'écrase finalement sur le sol avant de se relever en sursaut, bien réveillé.

LOCKHART : Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? _(Voyant les trois autres se tourner vers lui) _Heu…Bien le bonjour à vous ! Qui êtes vous ?

FLITWICK : Et vous ?

LOCKHART : Moi ? Et bien moi je suis…heu…je suis…Ça alors, voilà un trou de mémoire pour le moins surprenant.

MCGONAGALL : _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ Ce n'est pas un trou de mémoire. Nous sommes tous victimes d'amnésie, d'amnésie sévère.

LOCKHART : Voilà qui est, inattendu…Et très étrange.

FLITWICK : _(ironiquement)_ Vous êtes très perspicace.

LOCKHART : _(souriant, ne comprenant pas l'ironie)_ Merci beaucoup, jeune…heu…petit…heu…homme.

Chourave se réveille à son tour, bientôt rejointe par McGonagall pour la rassurer sur la situation.

CHOURAVE : Vous voulez dire que nous sommes tous enfermés ici, et que nous avons tous perdu nos souvenirs ?

MCGONAGALL : En réalité je ne sais pas si nous sommes enfermés ou non.

LOCKHART : _(s'approchant de la porte d'entrée pour tenter de l'ouvrir)_ Et si, enfermés !

FLITWICK : C'était prévisible.

LOCKHART : Merci pour vos conseils éclairés !

CHOURAVE : _(commençant à avoir du mal à respirer)_ Je crois que je vais faire un malaise.

MCGONAGALL : Mais non ! Essayez de vous détendre.

CHOURAVE : Je vous assure je me sens très mal.

MCGONAGALL : _(s'approche de la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour faire entrer un peu d'air)_ Venez vous asseoir par ici, ça vous fera du bien.

CHOURAVE : _(se lève et va s'installer sur une chaise un peu plus loin)_ Merci.

FLITWICK : _(Montrant de la tête le fauteuil où sont installés Rogue et Foster)_ En tout cas il y en a deux qui ne semblent pas trop perturbés.

Rogue est toujours endormi, bien installé dans le fauteuil, la main posée sur l'une des cuisses de la jeune femme, sentant son souffle dans son cou. Foster dans son sommeil a mit une de ses mains sur son torse et sa tête au creux de son épaule. Rogue fini par se réveiller, bouge légèrement, caressant la cuisse de Foster au passage avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette dernière se réveille également, et après quelques secondes encore un peu embrumées, elle plonge son regard dans celui de Rogue, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

ROGUE : _(levant un sourcil, surpris)_ Bonjour.

Foster a un mouvement de recule et se relève rapidement.

ROGUE : Calmez-vous ! Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

FOSTER : _(l'air toujours suspicieux)_ Qui êtes vous ?

ROGUE : _(encore un peu confus)_ Je…je ne sais pas.

FOSTER : Vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes ?

ROGUE : Vous vous rappelez quelque chose vous ?

FOSTER : Oui bien sûr ! Je…enfin…non. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

MCGONAGALL : _(s'approchant calmement et posant une main sur l'épaule de Foster pour la réconforter) _Calmez vous ma chère. Nous sommes tous dans le même cas ici. Personne ne se souvient de rien, vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Même si, je dois avouer que c'est assez déstabilisant.

FOSTER : _(souriant à McGonagall)_ Merci beaucoup. _(se tournant vers Rogue)_ Pardon d'avoir réagi de cette façon. J'ai été surprise plus qu'effrayée.

ROGUE : _(lui souriant faiblement)_ Ce n'est pas grave, je peux comprendre. Mais je ne vous veux aucun mal je vous assure.

LOCKHART : Oui et bien vu votre dégaine, on comprend qu'elle se pose des questions.

ROGUE : _(fronçant les sourcils vers lui)_ Je vous demande pardon ?

LOCKHART : C'est un peu glauque votre look ça, ça n'aspire pas confiance. Vous gagnerez à porter un costume crème ou saumon avec de la soie _(en profitant pour montrer sa propre tenue)_, ça vous aiderait dans vos relations sociales je vous assure.

ROGUE : _(la mâchoire et les poings serrés)_ Ah oui parce que les méchants s'habillent toujours en noir et les gentils portent des couleurs rappelant des aliments étranges ? Et bien à choisir je préfère le noir, et je n'ai aucun problème avec mes relations sociales merci !

Foster ne peut s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque. Rogue se tourne vers elle, son regard se radoucit, il lui sourit.

FOSTER : Je suis d'accord, le noir vous va très bien.

ROGUE : Merci.

LOCKHART : Pfff.

FLITWICK : De toute façon ma chère, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas vous faire peur ici c'est bien lui _(montrant Rogue de la tête)_.

FOSTER : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ? Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

FLITWICK : Non, mais vous sembliez très proche dans ce fauteuil avant de vous réveiller. Et pour vous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ainsi, je suppose que vous vous connaissiez assez bien juste avant.

Foster commence à rougir, Rogue se racle la gorge extrêmement gêné aussi par les propos de Flitwick.

ROGUE : Et bien, on ne peut être sûr de rien bien évidemment mais, cet argument me paraît logique.

LOCKHART : Bien sûr c'est facile pour vous, de profiter de la situation et de notre perte de mémoire à tous pour faire croire à cette pauvre enfant que vous êtes ensembles. Mais vous voyez bien qu'une femme comme elle ne peut pas être avec un homme comme vous, ça n'a aucun sens.

FOSTER : _(fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras l'air sévère)_ Pauvre enfant ?

ROGUE : _(n'appréciant pas non plus les propos de Lockhart)_ Profiter de la situation ?

FOSTER : Vous me prenez pour une jeune femme superficielle qui ne s'intéresse qu'au physique ?

LOCKHART : Non pardon c'est vrai. Il pourrait avoir un compte en banque bien garni !

FOSTER : Comment osez-vous !? Vous ne me connaissiez même pas.

LOCKHART : Pas besoin de vous connaître pour savoir comment fonctionne les femmes de votre genre joli cœur.

FOSTER : Et je suppose que vous pensez que l'on recherche des hommes comme vous ? Et ne m'appelez pas joli cœur !

LOCKHART : Exactement. _(Jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Rogue)_ Exception faite pour ceux qui ont un compte en banque bien garni comme je le disais tout à l'heure.

CHOURAVE : Ou des talents cachés au lit.

Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, Chourave rougit en comprenant qu'elle vient de parler à haute voix.

CHOURAVE : Oups. Désolé. Je disais ça comme ça, de façon générale bien sûr.

LOCKHART : Très bien. Si vous voulez vous jetez dans les bras du premier venu, libre à vous !

ROGUE : _(Commençant à perdre son sang froid)_ Je ne suis pas le premier venu !

LOCKHART : Ah oui ? Vous pouvez le prouver ?

ROGUE : _(lui lançant un regard noir)_ Attention ne me poussez pas à bout, vous pourriez le regretter !

LOCKHART : _(apeuré face au regard de Rogue, et faisant quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui)_ Tiens donc, des menaces maintenant ! Vous voyez comment il est ? C'est avec un homme comme cela que vous voulez être ? Et bien allez-y !

FOSTER : Je n'ai pas dis que j'irai avec lui.

ROGUE : Quoi ?

FOSTER : _(lui lançant un regard compatissant)_ Comprenez moi. Même si nous sommes proches, ou que tout porte à le croire, pour moi vous n'êtes qu'un étranger en ce moment.

ROGUE : _(l'air cynique)_ Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger tout à l'heure, quand vous étiez collée à moi.

FOSTER : J'étais endormie ! Et je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivée là !

ROGUE : Ça vous arrange bien ! En fait vous pensez comme lui, vous êtes persuadée qu'une femme comme vous ne peut pas être avec quelqu'un comme moi.

FOSTER : Non c'est faux !

ROGUE : Seulement vous n'avez rien dit, simplement pour ne pas passer pour une petite allumeuse ! Ce que vous êtes visiblement !

FOSTER : _(fronçant les sourcils, haussant le ton)_ Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte ! Je ne vous ai rien fais moi.

Rogue s'avance et plonge son regard froid et calculateur dans celui de Foster, près à répliquer de façon sanglante.

FOSTER : Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous me faites peur.

Il sourit méchamment mais la seconde d'après, elle lit de la surprise dans ses yeux, et il met fin à leur contact visuel en s'éloignant, légèrement déstabilisé. Personne ne semble l'avoir remarqué à part Foster, qui ne comprend pas trop ce qui vient de se passer.

MCGONAGALL : C'est bon vous avez fini vos enfantillages ?! Il faut qu'on essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

FLITWICK : _(montrant Hagrid d'un signe de tête) _Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux s'occuper de lui dans un premier temps.

LOCKHART : Et moi je ne pense pas ! Vous avez vu sa taille ? Il a l'air profondément endormi, mieux vaut ne pas le réveiller.

CHOURAVE : Je suis d'accord avec Cheveux soyeux.

Tous se tournent vers elle une nouvelle fois.

LOCKHART : Cheveux soyeux ?

CHOURAVE : Ben oui. Désolé mais je ne sais pas comment vous vous appelez.

LOCKHART : Effectivement. _(sourit et passe sa main dans ses cheveux)_ S'il faut se donner des petits noms, celui là semble bien approprié pour moi. On sait qui aura Air lugubre en tout cas.

ROGUE : Répétez ça pour voir !

MCGONAGALL : Allons allons messieurs ça suffit ! Vous n'allez pas vous battre quand même ! Parlons de choses plus sérieuses. Est ce que quelqu'un se souvient de quelque chose ?

Tout le monde secoua la tête en signe de négation.

FLITWICK : On a peut-être fais un peu trop la fête et on ne se souvient plus de rien.

FOSTER : Je ne pense pas. En tout cas moi je ne suis pas malade, et je n'ai pas mal à la tête.

MCGONAGALL : Moi non plus. Ça ne peut pas être ça.

CHOURAVE : Et moi je crois que je n'aime pas l'alcool. Rien que d'y penser, ça me file la nausée.

ROGUE : _(se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil) _Ce que je donnerais pour un bon verre de whisky.

FLITWICK : Je tiens à signaler quand même qu'on devait certainement être à une soirée, et une soirée déguisée vu nos accoutrements…

LOCKHART : Vous trouvez ça bizarre ? Moi j'aime bien.

FOSTER : C'est vrai que nos vêtements ont l'air de sortir d'un autre siècle.

MCGONAGALL : En tout cas le principal, c'est que personne n'est blessé. Et personne n'a l'air d'être un meurtrier en puissance.

LOCKHART : _(montrant Rogue)_ Oui enfin pour lui c'est pas dit.

FLITWICK : _(montrant Hagrid)_ Pour lui non plus.

FOSTER : Oh mais arrêtez ! Il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Et pour qu'on arrive à se sortir de là, il faut qu'on se fasse tous confiance.

Un grognement se fait entendre, provenant d'Hagrid. Quelques uns s'approchent doucement de lui, au niveau de son visage. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et hurle en voyant toutes ces têtes penchées vers lui.

HAGRID : _(en se relevant péniblement)_ Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

MCGONAGALL : Calmez vous ! Vous ne craigniez rien.

HAGRID : Que je me calme ? Alors là pas question ! Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué ce qui se passe !

MCGONAGALL : On ne sait pas justement. On s'est réveillé ici tout à l'heure, comme vous. Sans aucun souvenir.

HAGRID : Aucun souvenir ?

MCGONAGALL : Est ce que vous savez comment vous êtes arrivé ici ? Où est ce que nous sommes. Qui vous êtes ?

HAGRID : _(cherchant dans sa mémoire en vain)_ Je…heu…et bien non. Vous m'avez drogué c'est ça ? Vous m'avez drogué pour m'emmener ici et faire des expériences sur moi ! Simplement parce que je suis différent !

MCGONAGALL : Bien sûr que non !

FOSTER : Mais non pas du tout !

FLITWICK : Et vous n'êtes pas le seul à être différent ici je vous rassure.

Rassuré justement par les propos de Flitwick (et voyant surtout que lui aussi n'a pas la même taille qu'un adulte moyen), Hagrid arrive à se calmer.

FLITWICK : Le plus simple serait de chercher des indices dans cette salle, qui pourrait nous donner des indications sur qui nous sommes, ce que l'on fait ici, ou encore mieux ce qui s'est passé.

MCGONAGALL : Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

Tous commencent à fouiller dans les recoins de la salle à la recherche d'indice.

CHOURAVE : _(après avoir regardé les livres que Lockhart a fait tomber de la table)_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose.

ROGUE : _(sortant une bouteille de whisky pur feu d'un placard l'air ravi)_ Moi aussi.

CHOURAVE : _(ne faisant pas attention à Rogue et montrant la photo en quatrième de couverture des livres) _Regardez, c'est Cheveux soyeux !

ROGUE : Est ce que quelqu'un en veut ?

LOCKHART : Quoi ? Moi ? Je suis écrivain ? Ah oui tiens ! _(reproduisant le même sourire en direction de Foster)_ Et écrivain à succès apparemment.

FOSTER : _(faisant une moue de dégout avant de se tourner vers Rogue pour lui répondre poliment)_ Non merci pas pour moi.

HAGRID : Moi je voudrais bien !

Il se rapproche de Rogue, qui sert deux verres et lui en tend un.

CHOURAVE : Gilderoy Lockhart. C'est votre nom. On dirait que vous écrivez des romans fantastiques. _Guide des créatures nuisibles, Promenades avec les loups-garous, voyages avec les vampires._ Que des histoires sur des créatures imaginaires.

FLITWICK : Pourtant c'est bizarre. Regardez la façon dont est écrite la description de l'auteur.

CHOURAVE : Ça dit que vous êtes sorcier.

LOCKHART : Sorcier ?

MCGONAGALL : C'est absurde enfin. La magie n'existe pas.

FOSTER : Ce n'est pas ce que dit ce papier.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Foster, qui tient un bout de parchemin dans les mains.

MCGONAGALL : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

FOSTER : C'était dans ma poche. Ca parle d'une école de sorcellerie, et d'un rendez-vous que je dois avoir avec le directeur de cet établissement.

MCGONAGALL : Vous pensez que nous sommes dans cette école ?

FOSTER : C'est possible. Et finalement ça pourrait expliquer notre amnésie commune.

FLITWICK : Nos poches ! Nous n'avons même pas pensé à les fouiller !

Ils entreprennent tous de le faire, ne trouvant rien sur eux…à part leur baguette magique !

CHOURAVE : _(regardant attentivement sa baguette)_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

MCGONAGALL : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

FOSTER : Est ce que c'est dangereux ?

HAGRID : _(commençant à avoir les larmes qui montent)_ Pourquoi est ce que moi je n'en ai pas ?

Foster agite sa baguette sans faire exprès, un vase qui était posé un peu plus loin explose dans un fracas assourdissant. Tout le monde se tourne vers elle, chacun levant sa baguette par reflexe.

FOSTER : _(apeurée par ce qu'elle vient de faire et par les baguettes tendues vers elle)_ Pardon je…je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour…

ROGUE : _(s'avançant pour se mettre entre Foster et les autres)_ Ca suffit, baissez tous vos armes.

LOCKHART : Et pourquoi ça ? C'est elle qui vient d'utiliser la sienne. On ne fait que se protéger.

MCGONAGALL : _(abaissant sa baguette)_ Severus a raison, il ne faut pas qu'on s'attaque les uns les autres. On va tous déposer ces objets étranges sur la table dans le fond là-bas.

**Dans le passage secret.**

Fred et George sont roulés par terre, mort de rire depuis un bon quart d'heure. Ils finissent par se relever en essuyant leurs yeux pleins de larmes.

FRED : C'est encore mieux que tout ce qu'on avait imaginé.

GEORGE : J'espère que tu notes tout bien comme il faut ! Il faut qu'on garde ça en souvenir !

FRED : Oui ne t'inquiète pas, la plume à papote n'en rate pas une miette.

GEORGE : C'est un pur chef d'œuvre. Jamais on arrivera à faire mieux.

FRED : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais frangin. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a mit la barre assez haut.

GEORGE : J'en reviens pas, Hagrid se tape vraiment une grosse dépression !

FRED : Moi j'hallucine, ils cachent une bouteille de whisky ! Dans la salle des profs ! C'est abusé ! Tu crois que Dumbledore est au courant ?

GEORGE : Bien sûr il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici !

Fred et George se jettent un petit regard en coin, puis George lui sourit.

GEORGE : Sauf pour ce qui se passe vraiment en cachette.

FRED : T'as raison. D'ailleurs Dumbledore lui même doit avoir un petit remontant dans son bureau. Surtout vu tout ce qui se passe depuis le début d'année.

**Dans la salle des profs.**

Tous se sont exécutés en laissant leur baguette de côté, Lockhart après quelques réticences.

LOCKHART : _(montrant Trelawney)_ Et elle ? Elle ne donne pas sa baguette ?

MCGONAGALL : Ciel, je l'avais complètement oublié. Il faut effectivement vérifier si elle en a une. _(s'approchant doucement de Trelawney)_ Madame ? Madame ?

Trelawney, perdue dans la contemplation de sa boule de cristal, finit par lever ses yeux agrandis par ses lunettes vers elle.

TRELAWNEY : Oh oui merci beaucoup c'est très aimable à vous. Je prendrais une tasse de thé au jasmin, sans sucre mais avec un nuage de lait. Et quelques uns de ces petits biscuits sablés vous savez, en forme de galet.

MCGONAGALL : Non je voulais…

FLITWICK : Laissez tomber elle n'a probablement pas de bout de bois sur elle de toute façon.

HAGRID : _(fondant en larme)_ Oui, comme moi…

LOCKHART : Pas d'accord ! Si tout le monde doit laisser son bout de bois, elle doit le faire aussi. En plus, elle est d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle est bizarre.

MCGONAGALL : Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse Lockhart.

LOCKHART : Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes prête à prendre le risque ?

FLITWICK : Ce que vous pouvez être froussard !

LOCKHART : Ce n'est pas de la peur ! C'est du bon sens ! Et je vous signale que j'ai accomplis énormément de choses, et je suis certainement le plus puissant sorcier de nous tous.

FLITWICK : Ca c'est ce que vous dites !

LOCKHART : C'est écrit dans mes livres.

FLITWICK : Un ramassis de mensonges pour ameuter la galerie.

LOCKHART : Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton !

MCGONAGALL : Ca suffit maintenant !

McGonagall tente de les calmer avant de vérifier si Trelawney a une baguette magique ou non. Un peu plus loin, Rogue et Foster n'ont rien suivi de ce qui s'est passé.

FOSTER : Je…Vous vous êtes mis entre moi et leurs armes. Pourquoi ? On ne se connaît même pas.

ROGUE : Je ne sais pas…Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis. J'avais la sensation qu'il fallait que je le fasse c'est tout. _(caressant doucement sa joue voyant qu'elle est encore un peu sous le choc)_ Est ce que tout va bien ?

FOSTER : _(lui souriant avant de se blottir contre lui) _Maintenant oui. Merci.

Rogue passe ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, et se permet de déposer un délicat baiser sur son front. Ce qui n'a pas l'air de gêner la jeune femme.

ROGUE : Je voulais m'excuser aussi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme je l'ai fais. Nous sommes tous un peu perdu ici, vous n'êtes absolument pas fautive.

FOSTER : Ca va c'est oublié. J'ai été un peu maladroite aussi.

ROGUE : Alors…vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

FOSTER : _(relevant la tête pour le regarder, puis lui souriant)_ Non pas du tout.

LOCKHART : _(voyant ce qui se passe à quelques mètres de là, et murmurant)_ Beurk.

**Dans le passage secret.**

FRED et GEORGE : _(en cœur) _Beurk.

FRED : Comment elle peut se coller à lui comme ça. C'est dégeulasse.

GEORGE : Voit le bon côté des choses. Si Rogue arrive à choper grâce à nous, il sera peut-être plus clément.

FRED : Je te signale qu'on part du principe quand même que personne n'est censé apprendre ce que l'on a fait.

GEORGE : Exact…Mais bon au cas où…

**Dans le salle des profs.**

CHOURAVE : Oh ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Ils se tournent tous vers elle, alors qu'elle regarde avec attention un grand meuble dans un coin de la pièce.

CHOURAVE : Il y a de grands casiers ici, avec des noms inscrits dessus. Si nous sommes dans une école, il est très probable que nous soyons professeurs et cette salle est uniquement utilisée par nous.

LOCKHART : Moi je ne suis pas professeur ! Je suis écrivain à succès ! _(reprenant les mots de ses livres)_ Et apparemment « cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo »

CHOURAVE : Pourtant il y a votre nom ici. Vous êtes également Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

FLITWICK : _(s'avançant pour vérifier ce que Chourave dit)_ C'est une blague ?

LOCKHART : Quand je vous disais que j'étais le meilleur ! Cette matière a l'air très importante, et extrêmement complexe !

MCGONAGALL : _(revenant vers le groupe après avoir déposé la baguette de Trelawney avec les autres)_ Tenez. Prenez tous une feuille et une plume.

CHOURAVE : Pour quoi faire ?

MCGONAGALL : Les écritures des noms sur ces casiers sont différentes. Je suppose que chacun d'entre nous a écris le sien. Avec nos écritures, on trouvera nos noms.

CHOURAVE : Excellente idée.

FLITWICK : Des plumes…On est des sorciers et on utilise encore des plumes et des encriers…

LOCKHART : _(attrapant le journal que lisait Rogue et s'installant dans un canapé)_ Oui et bien moi je sais déjà qui je suis ! Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Après quelques minutes de gribouillages sur les parchemins.

FLITWICK : Filius Flitwick. C'est marrant ! Je suis professeur de Sortilèges. _(lançant un regard noir vers Lockhart_) La base de tout ce qui est lié à la magie selon moi ! Et également directeur de Serdaigle.

FOSTER : Qu'est ce que c'est Serdaigle ?

FLITWICK : Aucune idée. Peut-être un club privé.

CHOURAVE : Je m'appelle Pomona Chourave. Je suis professeur de Botanique et je suis directrice de Poufsouffle. Toute cette histoire est vraiment excitante. Et vous ma chère ?

MCGONAGALL : Minerva McGonagall.

FLITWICK : D'origine écossaise.

MCGONAGALL : Il semblerait. Je donne les cours de Métamorphose ici, et je suis directrice des Gryffondor. _(faisant un petit sourire)_ Cela sonne plutôt bien.

Hagrid lui se remet à pleurer de plus belle, comprenant qu'il ne sait même pas écrire convenablement sans faire de faute et voyant que son écriture ne correspond à aucun nom. Tout le monde essaye de lui remonter le moral, sans succès.

FOSTER : _(après un dernier regard compatissant à Hagrid, se tournant vers Rogue)_ Et vous ?

ROGUE : _(se raclant la gorge)_ Severus Rogue. J'enseigne visiblement les Potions, et je suis directeur des Serpentard.

LOCKHART : _(levant les yeux de son journal)_ Severus ? Ce prénom vous va comme un gant ! Un nom aussi austère que vous.

ROGUE : Parce que Gilderoy c'est mieux peut-être ?

LOCKHART : Ne commencez pas ! D'ailleurs, vous ne devez pas être un très bon sorcier pour enseigner les Potions. Ce que vous faites en réalité, c'est mélanger des ingrédients dans un chaudron. Ca s'apparente plus à de la cuisine que de la magie pour moi.

Rogue lance un regard noir qui fait tressaillir Gilderoy mais se calme en sentant la main de Foster prendre la sienne.

FOSTER : Moi j'aime beaucoup. Severus. Je trouve ça marrant.

ROGUE : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ C'est bien ça le problème.

FOSTER : Je ne disais pas marrant dans ce sens là. Disons, hors du commun, et original. Et ne vous plaigniez pas, au moins vous savez comment vous vous appelez.

ROGUE : Vous ne voulez pas essayer ? Il reste encore quelques noms sur ces casiers.

Foster : Non. Aucune écriture ne correspond à la note que j'avais dans ma poche. Je suppose que je ne suis pas professeur ici. Mais c'est vrai j'y pense ! J'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur normalement. S'il ne me voit pas arriver, il va se poser des questions et partir à ma recherche !

McGonagall : C'est une bonne nouvelle en effet. Et on pourra peut-être sortir d'ici.

**Dans le passage secret.**

FRED : Merde on n'avait pas pensé à ça. Quelle connasse !

GEORGE : On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'une employée du ministère se pointerait ici !

FRED : Elle va tout faire capoter.

GEORGE : De toute façon on ne sait pas encore combien de temps les potions vont faire effet !

**Dans le salle des profs.**

McGonagall a réussi à faire écrire Trelawney.

MCGONAGALL : Voilà. Vous êtes, Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de Divination.

FOSTER : Divination ?

FLITWICK : Tout s'explique.

TRELAWNEY : Oh. Sibylle ? Ce nom ne me dit rien. Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vous tromper ?

MCGONAGALL : _(se pinçant les lèvres)_ : Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable.

CHOURAVE : Sinon, pour tenter de sortir d'ici nous pourrions demander à notre ami de gentiment démolir la porte.

Tous se tournent vers la personne qu'elle montre, Hagrid bien évidemment, qui est toujours en pleur dans un coin. Le mélange des potions ne semble pas vraiment lui réussir.

FLITWICK : Non ça ne servirait à rien. Si nous sommes enfermés ici et amnésiques à cause de la magie, quelqu'un est forcément derrière tout cela. Et cette personne a dû faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas sortir simplement en défonçant la porte.

ROGUE : Je suis d'accord avec Filius. Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen.

LOCKHART : Ca ne coute rien d'essayer avec ce géant.

FILIUS : Si ce n'est le blesser.

LOCKHART : Il n'a pas l'air très fragile.

FOSTER : _(commençant à s'approcher de Hagrid qui pleure toujours)_ Il n'a surtout pas l'air dans son assiette.

ROGUE : _(retenant Foster par la main)_ Attendez. Vous ne devriez pas trop vous approcher, il pourrait…

FOSTER : _(souriant à Rogue et caressant son bras pour le rassurer)_ Je suis sûre que je ne risque rien.

ROGUE : Vous êtes de nature très confiante.

FOSTER : _(avec un petit rire amusé)_ Et ça vous déplait ?

ROGUE : _(souriant à son tour, forcé d'admettre que sa nature confiante l'arrange)_ Bien sûr que non. Mais restez prudente.

FOSTER : _(s'agenouillant face à Hagrid)_ Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que vous vous mettez dans un état pareil ?

HAGRID : Je ne sers à rien ici. Je n'ai pas de joli petit bout de bois bien taillé, et en plus je n'ai même pas de nom !

**Dans le passage secret.**

FRED : Joli petit bout de bois taillé ?

GEORGE : _(mort de rire)_ C'est excellent ! Hagrid est retombé en enfance ! On dirait un gamin de 5 ans.

FRED : Comment ça se fait que ça ait cet effet là sur lui ? Il n'a bu qu'une tasse de thé même pas.

GEORGE : J'en sais rien mais c'est hilarant.

**Dans le salle des profs.**

FLITWICK : _(l'air compatissant)_ Il est visiblement beaucoup plus atteint que nous le sommes.

CHOURAVE : Pourquoi à votre avis ?

MCGONAGALL : Aucune idée.

FOSTER : _(ne faisant pas attention aux autres)_ Et c'est une raison pour se mettre à pleurer ? Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle non plus. Je…

Elle s'arrête de parler en voyant un objet argenté attaché à son poignet, sous sa veste, alors que Hagrid cesse de pleurer. Elle regarde l'objet d'un peu plus près, c'est une gourmette avec une inscription dessus.

FOSTER : Kathleen ! C'est mon prénom, c'est écrit sur ce bracelet.

Hagrid se remet à pleurer.

FOSTER : _(se sentant coupable)_ Oups. Je suis désolée.

FLITWICK : Vous n'avez pas à l'être. On finira bien par trouver son nom aussi, ou bien à sortir d'ici et à retrouver la mémoire.

FOSTER : Je suppose.

ROGUE : C'est un très joli prénom en tout cas.

FOSTER : _(lui souriant)_ Merci Severus. Mais il est assez banal, rien d'original.

ROGUE : Ça vous va très bien. _(se rendant compte de la tournure de sa phrase)_ Je veux dire…non…enfin…ca ne veut pas dire que vous êtes banale, pas du tout. C'est juste que…enfin…c'est un très beau prénom…et vous êtes très belle et…

Ne trouvant aucun moyen de se dépêtrer de cette conversation, il préfère s'éloigner et aller se servir un verre de whisky. Foster rigole face à sa gaucherie et à sa gêne, Flitwick sourit et Lockhart lève les yeux au ciel, toujours son journal sous les yeux.

LOCKHART : Pathétique. Et après ça dit que ça n'a pas de problème relationnel.

ROGUE : _(terminant son verre cul sec)_ Vous avez dit quelque chose Lockhart ?

LOCKHART : _(parcouru d'un frisson en voyant le regard noir de Rogue)_ Non non.

Foster fixe Lockhart un moment avant de s'avancer vers lui.

LOCKHART : Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça ? (en plaisantant) Vous vous êtes rendu compte que c'était pour moi que vous aviez des sentiments et non pour cette chauve souris géante ?

FOSTER : _(lui arrachant le journal des mains) _Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Cet article, il parle d'attaques inexpliquées à Poudlard.

FLITWICK : Poudlard ? Mais c'est ici, c'est cette école.

FOSTER : _(l'air inquiète)_ Exactement.

MCGONAGALL : Faites voir.

Elle prend le journal que Foster lui tend et commence à lire.

MCGONAGALL : Deux élèves ont été attaqués depuis le début de l'année.

FLITWICK : Ils sont morts ?

MCGONAGALL : Ce n'est pas précisé. On dirait plus un article basé sur des rumeurs et des bruits de couloirs. Mais ça parle d'une personne ou d'une chose qui tenterait de s'en prendre à certains élèves des…des nés-moldus. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

ROGUE : La chose ?

MCGONAGALL : Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y a aucun témoin.

FOSTER : Ca veut dire…

ROGUE : Qu'il y a un tueur ici.

FLITWICK : Ou une créature tueuse.

FOSTER : Dans les deux cas on n'est pas en sécurité.

Tous se regardent, inquiets et suspicieux, avant de se tourner vers la table où sont posées leurs baguettes.

MCGONAGALL : Ca suffit on se calme. Elles ne nous serviront à rien, on ne peut pas s'en servir.

LOCKHART : _(montrant Foster)_ Elle a réussi tout à l'heure.

FOSTER : _(commençant à avoir les mains qui tremblent, et le teint très pâle)_ Je vous le répète c'était un accident. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, je ne suis même pas sûre de le reproduire.

ROGUE : _(inquiet par l'état de la jeune femme)_ Kathleen, est ce que tout va bien ?

FOSTER : Non j'ai…j'ai dû mal à respirer.

ROGUE : Venez, appuyez vous sur moi.

Rogue l'attrape par la taille et passe le bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou pour la soutenir afin de l'emmener près de la fenêtre.

FOSTER : Severus, je ne me sens pas bien.

FLITWICK : Lui faire prendre l'air ne sert à rien, elle fait une crise d'angoisse.

ROGUE : _(attrapant Foster par les épaules)_ Kathleen ! Regardez-moi !

FOSTER : J'ai froid…

MCGONAGALL : Pauvre enfant. Elle est en état de choc.

ROGUE : _(enlevant sa robe de sorcier pour la mettre sur ses épaules)_ Kathleen, essayez de vous calmer. Respirez tranquillement, vous vous sentirez mieux.

FOSTER : _(les larmes au yeux)_ Comment je pourrais me sentir mieux ? Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, je ne sais même qui je suis. Il y a un tueur, ou un monstre dans les parages, qui peut s'en prendre à n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Peut-être même qu'il est dans cette pièce et…

Foster enfouit son visage dans ses mains en fondant en larmes alors qu'il tente de la réconforter. Elle déposa sa tête au creux de son épaule et il la prend dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

LOCKHART : Elle a raison, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

FLITWICK : Restez assis Lockhart !

LOCKHART : _(avec un rire moqueur)_ Sinon quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez bien pouvoir me faire ?

CHOURAVE : Allons allons, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

LOCKHART : Je ne resterai pas assis là tranquillement, à me demander si la personne à côté de moi est un psychopathe ou pas.

MCGONAGALL : Très bien, dans ce cas je propose qu'on se place chacun dans un coin, et qu'on y reste.

FLITWICK : Comment ?

MCGONAGALL : Installons nous chacun dans un coin de la pièce, à une distance suffisante des autres. Rien ne nous empêche de discuter, même de cette façon, et au moins il n'y aura plus aucune suspicion à avoir. Du moins, pas tant que chacun reste dans son périmètre.

LOCKHART : _(s'installant déjà à une distance raisonnable de Flitwick, et surtout de Rogue)_ Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

ROGUE : _(montrant sa robe de sorcier à Foster)_ Vous pouvez gardez ça et…vous n'avez qu'à vous installer par ici.

FOSTER : Non ! Je veux rester avec toi. On peut s'installer sur le canapé là-bas.

ROGUE : _(surpris à la fois par sa requête et par le tutoiement) _Vous…tu…tu es sûre ?

FOSTER : Absolument.

MCGONAGALL : Kathleen vous ne devriez pas faire ça, vous ne savez rien de lui. Et vous l'avez dis vous même, n'importe qui ici peut…

FOSTER : Je sais bien ce que j'ai dis. Et j'ai toujours peur. Mais je ne veux pas rester toute seule dans un coin, je ne suis pas à l'aise. Et la personne avec qui je me sens le plus en sécurité, c'est Severus.

LOCKHART : Vous avez perdu la tête.

FOSTER : _(commençant à perdre son sang froid)_ Mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Et puis d'ailleurs ça ne change absolument rien pour vous.

FLITWICK : Oui mais ça change pour Severus.

FOSTER : Comment cela ?

FLITWICK : Si nous sommes tous suspect, vous l'êtes aussi ma chère. Le fait que vous restiez près de lui peut le mettre en danger également, si c'est vous ce mystérieux agresseur d'enfant. Après tout, vous êtes la seule à ne pas être professeur ici. _(regardant furtivement vers Hagrid)_ Bon mise à part lui mais lui il ne compte pas.

Foster écarquille les yeux mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue explose de rire à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'en prendre à lui.

ROGUE : Vous êtes sérieux Filius ?

FOSTER : _(inquiète et perdue)_ Il a raison, ça paraît logique.

ROGUE : _(caressant délicatement son visage)_ Kathleen je n'ai pas peur. J'ai autant confiance en toi que toi en moi.

Elle lui sourit, ils se rapprochent, elle hésite un instant et s'approche un peu plus pour l'embrasser mais il recule, l'air un peu contrarié.

FOSTER : _(les joues rouges, extrêmement gênée)_ Pardon je…je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

ROGUE : _(la tête baissée, le regard triste) _Ce n'est pas grave.

FOSTER : J'ai cru que toi aussi…enfin que c'était ce que tu voulais.

ROGUE : C'est ce que je veux oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux toi. Tu es seulement un peu effrayée, tu veux du réconfort.

FOSTER : Et alors ?

ROGUE : Et alors, dans d'autres conditions tu n'aurais pas été intéressée.

FOSTER : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

ROGUE : Je l'ai vu.

FOSTER : _(ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il est en train de dire)_ Tu l'as vu ? C'est à dire ?

ROGUE : C'est difficile à expliquer. Un peu après qu'on se soit réveillé, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux et je…j'ai vu…enfin je crois que j'ai vu un de tes souvenirs.

FOSTER : Tu as vu quoi ?

MCGONAGALL : Vous avez vu quoi ?

LOCKHART : Ca y est lui aussi perd la tête.

ROGUE : _(lançant un regard noir à Lockhart)_ Non pas du tout! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de moi et je t'ai vu, du moins j'ai vu un de tes souvenirs, comme si j'étais entré dans ta tête.

FOSTER : Tu es entré dans mon esprit ?

ROGUE : Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès je t'assure. Ca s'est fait tout seul, je n'ai rien compris.

MCGONAGALL : Incompréhensible.

LOCKHART : Ce qui est surtout incompréhensible c'est qu'il n'en ait pas parlé plus tôt !

CHOURAVE : Ça c'est vrai.

ROGUE : Je ne savais pas comment en parler, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fais.

FOSTER : _(ne montrant aucune colère mais plutôt de la curiosité)_ Et qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

ROGUE : _(après avoir soupiré longuement, l'air abattu)_ Je t'ai vu toi. Tu étais en colère, et tu disais ne pas vouloir de moi.

LOCKHART : Ah ! Et bien voilà nous y sommes ! Il a profité de votre amnésie pour faire ce qu'il voulait !

ROGUE et FOSTER : _(en cœur)_ C'est faux !

Rogue se tourne vers elle, surpris, et Foster lui sourit avant de lancer un regard noir à Lockhart.

FOSTER : S'il avait voulu profiter de la situation il n'aurait pas parlé de tout ça.

LOCKHART : Il a peut-être eu des remords de dernière minute.

FOSTER : Je ne pense pas non.

ROGUE : _(soulagé)_ Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ?

FOSTER : _(passant ses bras derrière sa tête en lui souriant)_ Bien sûr que non. C'est à moi que j'en veux, pour t'avoir dit une chose pareille. Je suis sûre que je ne le pensais pas.

Rogue lui rend son sourire, et cette fois quand elle s'approche de lui, il ne recule pas, il ne la repousse pas.

**Dans le passage secret.**

FRED : Ben merde alors, Rogue est un vrai tombeur. Qui l'aurait cru !

GEORGE : C'est qu'il a l'air doué en plus le petit alchimiste.

FRED : C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas prendre de photo ! Je suis trop deg ! On aurait pu le faire chanter pendant le reste de notre scolarité.

**Dans la salle des profs.**

LOCKHART : _(voyant les deux s'embrasser)_ Argh ! C'est pas possible.

FLITWICK : _(l'air amusé par les deux amoureux et par Lockhart dégouté) _Et bien comme ça l'affaire est réglée. Vous n'avez pas réussi à avoir la fille cette fois Lockhart.

LOCKHART : Pfff.

MCGONAGALL : _(amusée, et d'humeur taquine)_ Pas la peine de pester de cette façon. Vous avez toutes ces admiratrices qui n'attendent que vous.

LOCKHART : Et vous ça vous fais rire ? Alors qu'il peut entrer dans l'esprit des gens ! Depuis tout ce temps il aurait pu entrer dans nos têtes pour découvrir qui on était ou si le tueur était ici mais non, monsieur à garder cette information précieuse pour lui.

TRELAWNEY : _(qui se réveille de son petit monde)_ Un tueur ? Mais il fallait le dire enfin, si vous voulez savoir s'il y a un tueur, il faut l'incantation d'Ardhromel. Attendez je crois que c'est ça _(sort de sa poche quelques herbes dont certaines à l'odeur poivrée assez forte en les posant devant elle)_ et puis ça _(sort cette fois des racines de différentes tailles, certaines bougeant comme des asticots)_ et…

MCGONAGALL : Arrêtez donc vos bêtises Sybille, ce n'est pas le moment.

FLITWICK : Calmez-vous Lockhart ! Même en ayant perdu la mémoire, il apparaît clairement qu'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un n'est pas un acte de magie anodin. Il aurait pu nous blesser s'il avait essayé.

LOCKHART : Pourtant il l'a fait avec elle, sans s'en rendre compte.

FLITWICK : C'est peut-être une technique qu'il maîtrise en tant normal, mais dans son état c'est trop risqué. Alors fermez-là au lieu de sortir des conneries pareilles !

MCGONAGALL : Sybille pour l'amour du ciel, posez toutes ces herbes !

LOCKHART : Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'un nain de jardin habillé en pingouin !

FLITWICK : Et c'est celui qui est habillé comme un saumon avec des cheveux ressemblant à une choucroute qui me dit ça !

LOCKHART : Répétez un peu pour voir !

MCGONAGALL : Mais Sybille arrêtez ! Vous allez foutre le feu à la pièce !

Alors que Rogue et Foster n'ont rien suivi, bien trop occupés à explorer les parcelles plus ou moins intime du corps de l'autre, le bordel commence à s'installer dans la salle. Flitwick s'est jeté sur Lockhart, qui l'a repoussé une première fois avant de tomber à terre, mordu jusqu'au sang au niveau du mollet. McGonagall elle en est venue aux mains avec Trelawney après qu'elle ait allumé de l'encens – dont la fumée commence à se répandre dans toute la pièce – pour ne pas qu'elle rajoute d'autres plantes, et notamment cette poudre d'elle ne sait quoi. Face à cela Chourave ne sait plus quoi faire si ce n'est tenter vainement de les interrompre, alors qu'Hagrid est muré dans un mutisme dans son coin, les yeux rougies par les larmes qui ne cessent de couler.

**Dans le passage secret.**

FRED : Mortel !

GEORGE : C'est le chaos total.

FRED : Je crois qu'à la fin c'est la potion de confusion qui prend le dessus. Ils perdent tous complètement la tête. Les effets ne vont pas tarder à complètement se dissiper.

GEORGE : Ce moment restera gravé dans notre mémoire.

FRED : C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se vanter de cet exploit auprès des autres.

GEORGE : Parfois il faut savoir agir dans l'ombre frangin, et avoir le triomphe modeste.

DUMBLEDORE : _(apparu dans leur dos et se raclant la gorge)_ Ça va vous vous amusez bien ?

Les jumeaux tombent à la renverse, surpris par l'arrivée du directeur.

FRED : Professeur Dumbledore ?

GEORGE : Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

FRED : On peut tout vous expliquer.

DUMBLEDORE : Oh je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire Monsieur Weasley. J'ai relativement bien compris ce que vous maniganciez depuis le début.

Les deux se regardent du coin de l'œil, surpris d'apprendre qu'il était au courant depuis le début et se demandant surtout pourquoi il ne les a pas empêché.

DUMBLEDORE : _(comme s'il avait lu dans leur pensée)_ J'avais quelques affaires à régler, je suis content que vous ayez occupé Miss. Foster pendant ce temps là et_…(voyant la jeune femme en plein séance de bécotage avec Rogue)_ de manière si peu conventionnelle qui plus est.

FRED : Vous allez tout leur dire ?

GEORGE : _(devenant blême)_ Vous croyez que cette employée du ministère va en parler à notre père ?

FRED : _(devenant encore plus blême)_ Vous croyez que les professeurs vous nous en vouloir au point de tous vouloir nous punir ?

DUMBLEDORE : S'ils l'apprennent ils vous en voudront à un point encore jamais égalé c'est indéniable.

FRED : _(plein d'espoir)_ S'ils l'apprennent ?

DUMBLEDORE : _(un sourire malicieux dessiné sur son visage)_ Oui, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que cette histoire reste entre nous.

Fred et George se regardent, heureux d'échapper à ce qui ce serait certainement soldé par des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année et un retrait de points historique dans l'histoire de l'école pour Gryffondor. Dumbledore s'approche du tableau derrière lequel ils sont dissimulés, et touche le cadre.

DUMBLEDORE : _(amusé)_ C'est marrant. Il y a quelques années, suite aux plaintes des enseignants concernant le bruit que faisaient les anciens professeurs, j'ai fais retiré toutes les peintures de ces derniers.

FRED : _(un peu perdu)_ Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant?

DUMBLEDORE : Et bien c'est marrant de savoir que c'est précisément la présence d'un de ces tableaux qui aurait pu les aider aujourd'hui. La personne apparaissant dans une toile aurait pu sortir de son cadre pour aller dans une autre peinture et prévenir quelqu'un de ce qui se passait.

GEORGE : Oui mais ça aurait été moins marrant.

DUMBLEDORE : _(souriant en se tournant vers lui)_ Effectivement. J'ai laissé cette unique toile dans la salle des professeurs, ayant constaté que jamais personne n'apparaissait à l'intérieur. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'elle a sûrement été là dans l'unique but de cacher ce passage secret.

GEORGE : Est ce que vous savez qui l'a mise là ?

DUMBLEDORE : Non. C'est ce que je trouve le plus intéressant. Je découvre toujours de nouvelles choses à propos de cette école. Mais je suis presque sûr que c'est l'œuvre d'un ancien élève. Etre capable de voir ce qui se passe dans la salle des professeurs, sans que les enseignants ne s'en rendent compte et une chose que beaucoup d'étudiants aimeraient pouvoir faire je pense.

FRED : On avait pensé faire payer l'entrée aux élèves qui voulaient jeter un coup d'œil et ensuite leur faire oublier l'existence du passage secret pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas mais on ne maîtrise pas assez bien le sortilège d'amnésie.

GEORGE : Et puis un professeur aurait certainement fini par passer par là et ce serait rendu compte de ce qui se passait.

FRED : Alors du coup on a décidé de garder ça pour nous.

À leur grande surprise, Dumbledore éclate de rire en apprenant quel était leur plan d'origine.

DUMBLEDORE : Je vois que vous débordez toujours autant d'imagination. Mais je dois quand même vous avouer que vous auriez pu avoir de plus gros problèmes si vous aviez mis votre plan à exécution.

FRED : Oui je pense que l'on a bien fait finalement.

DUMBLEDORE : _(jetant un nouveau coup d'œil vers la salle des professeurs)_ Donc vous avez utilisé, une potion d'amnésie et une potion de confusion c'est cela?

FRED : Exact. C'est ce qui fait qu'ils ne se souviendront de rien une fois les effets dissipés. On a déjà fais des tests pour le dosage.

DUMBLEDORE : Brillant. Et vous avez préparé les potions vous même?

GEORGE : Non, elles ont été préparées par Rogue.

DUMBLEDORE : _(rectifiant)_ Le Professeur Rogue. Et bien je pense qu'il va rapidement se rendre compte que ces potions ont disparu, il va falloir que je m'occupe de cela sinon il fera rapidement le lien avec ce qui vient de se passer, malin comme il est. En tout cas, à mon avis, il n'avait pas idée qu'un jour, ses propres préparations se retourneraient contre lui.

FRED : _(regardant Rogue et Foster, toujours collés l'un à l'autre)_ Il n'a pas trop à se plaindre je trouve.

DUMBLEDORE : _(laissant éclaté un nouveau petit rire)_ Effectivement. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il voit les choses de la même manière.

GEORGE : On sera bientôt fixé, les effets seront presque totalement dissipés.

DUMBLEDORE : Oui. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de secondes maintenant. Je vous laisse profiter des derniers instants.

**Dans la salle des profs.**

Lockhart et Flitwick sont toujours en train de se battre par terre, le premier allongé sur le dos, tentant de repousser le deuxième qui lui arrache les cheveux. Hagrid est toujours en pleur dans son coin, en totale déprime. McGonagall essaye d'empêcher Trelawney de faire plus de conneries et Chourave n'arrête pas de crier pour tenter en vain de calmer tout ce monde là. Un peu plus loin, dans leur coin, Rogue et Foster ne semblent plus vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre…plus jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps semble se figer et le calme survient soudainement. Hagrid reprend ses esprits et ses sanglots se terminent aussitôt, Chourave arrête de crier en voyant que le chaos ne règne plus et malheureusement pour McGonagall, Trelawney lâche brutalement le sac qu'elles tiraient chacune de leur côté, faisant tomber la vieille sorcière sur le sol.

Toujours encore dans leur monde, Rogue et Foster prennent un peu plus de temps pour reprendre totalement conscience. Leurs bouches toujours scellées, Foster finit par ouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle caressait doucement son visage puis sa nuque. Rogue fait de même alors qu'il glissait délicatement sa main sur l'une de ses cuisses. Il leur faut tout de même une fraction de seconde, voire une seconde entière pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. L'instant d'après, la surprise dans leur regard laisse place à de la colère et alors que Rogue retire brusquement sa main, celle de Foster vient s'écraser contre son visage.

ROGUE : _(la main posée sur sa joue rougit par le choc)_ Ça va pas vous êtes dingue !

FOSTER : _(folle de rage)_ Espère de sale pervers !

ROGUE : Moi pervers ? Vous étiez tout autant collée à moi je vous signale.

FOSTER : Ah oui et j'avais ma main presque dans votre pantalon aussi peut-être ?

ROGUE : Mais enfin vous avez bien vu que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Sinon pas une seule seconde je n'aurai posé la main sur vous. Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que vous faites avec ma robe de sorcier sur le dos ? Rendez-là moi tout de suite !

S'offusquant encore plus devant ce qu'il vient de dire, – sans raison logique – elle le gifle violemment une deuxième fois avant de lui jeter sa robe de sorcier au visage.

ROGUE : _(reprenant ses esprits après la deuxième gifle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs)_ Refaites ça encore une fois petite garce et je vous assure que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez.

FOSTER : _(nullement impressionnée) _C'est une menace ? Espèce de sale M…

MCGONAGALL : _(s'étant relevée rapidement après sa chute)_ Ça suffit maintenant !

Personne n'a le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte vient de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Dumbledore dans l'encadrement.

MCGONAGALL : Albus ! Par Merlin vous voilà enfin. Tout le monde a perdu la tête ici je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

DUMBLEDORE : _(cachant difficilement son amusement avant d'entrer dans la pièce)_ Ah vraiment ?

MCGONAGALL : Oui je...je ne comprends pas. Nous étions en train de discuter, et l'instant d'après j'étais en conflit avec Sybille. Je vous prie de m'excuser ma chère.

TRELAWNEY : Je ne vous en veux pas Minerva. Les astres m'avaient prévu de toute façon que j'allais être en danger. Je n'aurais pas du descendre de mes appartements. D'ailleurs si vous le voulez bien, je vais vous laisser.

DUMBLEDORE : Bien sûr Sybille, je vous verrai plus tard.

FLITWICK : Je m'excuse aussi. Il semblerait que j'ai perdu le sens des convenances.

LOCKHART : _(abasourdi, toujours en essayant de se recoiffer)_ Perdu le sens des convenances ? Vous vous êtes littéralement jeté sur moi comme une grosse brute. Et…Regardez ! Je saigne !

CHOURAVE : Vous aviez dû faire quelque chose pour l'énerver. Filius ne perd pas aussi facilement son sang froid.

LOCKHART : Bien sûr, ça va être de ma faute ! Je préfère vous laisser et aller répondre à mes admiratrices dans un coin plus tranquille.

CHOURAVE : _(le suivant en dehors de la pièce)_ Mais enfin Gilderoy, ne le prenez pas si mal.

FLITWICK : _(se dirigeant vers la sortie) _Je vous laisse également, mon cours ne va pas tarder à commencer.

MCGONAGALL : Je devrais y aller aussi. Je crois que j'ai entendu les jumeaux Weasley parler d'un mauvais coup qu'ils préparaient.

DUMBLEDORE : _(souriant de plus belle) _Bonne chance Minerva.

HAGRID : _(reniflant après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps) _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

DUMBLEDORE : Je suis content pour vous Hagrid.

HAGRID : _(montrant Foster)_ Professeur, cette dame est là pour vous parler. Elle vient du Ministère.

DUMBLEDORE : Je suis au courant. Merci beaucoup.

HAGRID : _(sortant lui aussi de la salle)_ Très bien.

Dumbledore se tourne ensuite vers Rogue et Foster. Les deux ont les bras croisés, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée.

DUMBLEDORE : On dirait bien qu'il ne reste plus que vous.

ROGUE : Il n'est pas question que je m'excuse.

FOSTER : Moi non plus. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

ROGUE : _(offusqué)_ Vous m'avez traité de Mangemort.

FOSTER : _(honteuse devant Dumbledore)_ Non je n'ai jamais dit ça !

ROGUE : Vous étiez sur le point de le faire.

FOSTER : Vous m'avez traité de petite garce.

DUMBLEDORE : _(coupant Rogue avant qu'il ne rétorque) _Vous avez dit ça ?

ROGUE : Quoi ? Mais non je…enfin peut-être, mais c'était sur le coup de la colère.

DUMBLEDORE : _(s'amusant comme un petit fou, prenant l'air faussement énervé)_ Je suis vraiment très déçu par votre comportement Severus.

ROGUE : Mais enfin Albus, vous ne comprenez pas. Elle a presque abusé de moi.

FOSTER : Quoi ? Mais enfin vous délirez !

DUMBLEDORE : Si j'ai bien compris Severus vous avez tous été un peu confus et sincèrement je ne vous comprends pas. Vous avez été embrassé par une ravissante jeune femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous plaignez.

ROGUE : Mais le fait qu'elle soit très belle n'a rien à voir la dedans. C'est seulement que…

DUMBLEDORE : Ca suffit je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Vous avez été insultant envers elle, vous devez réparer cela. Alors excusez-vous.

ROGUE : _(atterré, furieux face au sourire triomphant de la jeune femme qui n'a pas manqué de relevé le compliment au passage)_ Par la barbe de Merlin Albus, je ne suis pas un enfant.

DUMBLEDORE : _(fixant Rogue du regard par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune) _J'attends.

Rogue s'excuse brièvement, mais ça paraît être suffisant pour Foster qui a un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage, et également pour le directeur.

ROGUE : _(furieux d'avoir dû s'incliner)_ Mais ne pensez pas que j'en resterai là Albus. Il s'est passé des choses étranges dans cette salle, et je découvrirai bien quoi.

DUMBLEDORE : Inutile de vous donner cette peine Severus. Je sais déjà que Peeves a encore joué les troubles fêtes à l'étage du dessus, et les gaz de confusion qui en ont résulté ont dû arriver jusqu'ici.

ROGUE : Peeves. Sale petit…

Sans un dernier regard pour Foster ou Dumbledore, il sort en trombe du bureau. Le directeur se tourne alors furtivement vers la seule toile de la pièce, pour faire un petit clin d'œil à l'intention des jumeaux, sans que l'employée du ministère ne s'en rende compte.

FOSTER : Professeur Dumbledore, je suis contente de vous voir. Je suis Kathleen Foster, j'ai été envoyée par le Ministre de la Magie pour vous interroger, au sujet de tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard depuis la rentrée.

DUMBLEDORE : Enchanté Miss. Foster. Je suis bien évidemment disposé à répondre à toutes vos questions, mais peut-être serait-il préférable que nous nous entretenions dans un endroit un peu plus au calme. Mon bureau vous conviendrait-il ?

FOSTER : Ce serait avec plaisir Professeur. J'avoue que j'aspire à mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cet endroit.

DUMBLEDORE : _(sortant de la salle pour prendre la direction de son bureau)_ Je vous comprends.

FOSTER : _(suivant le directeur dans le couloir)_ Mais au fait j'y pense, comment saviez-vous que le Professeur Rogue et moi on s'est embrassé ? Il vous a juste dit que j'avais essayé d'abuser de lui !

DUMBLEDORE : _(jouant la naïveté la plus totale)_ Ah vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre ? Ce doit être ce fameux troisième œil dont parle si souvent le Professeur Trelawney.


End file.
